


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by generalH50



Category: Gwen Stefani - Fandom, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalH50/pseuds/generalH50
Summary: Gwen has lived the past 13 years of her life in fear. When she meets Blake will things change? Will Gavin ever really let Gwen go?





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

"Gwen!" 

She flinched at the sound of his voice coming from the stairs. She looked down at sleeping Apollo and wondered how everything had changed so quickly. The first couple years were great. They were both growing stars; He was hungry for fame, her for love. Kingston had been born and it seemed as if Gwen had everything she could ever ask for.

Oh god how could she have gotten it this wrong?

She could hear his foot impatiently beating against the stairs; she knew she only had so much time left before he would come and get her, and then she would regret it. 

Gwen carefully moved Apollo from her lap and placed him gently on the couch. She stroked his cheek gently before forcing herself to face him. Her husband. Her "love". The person she was most afraid of. 

He practically had steam spurting from his ears when she met him. He angrily grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall. 

" Did you not hear me?" He dug his fingers deeper into her skin 

Gwens eyes instantly filled with tears " I-I'm s-sorry. Apollo was sleeping."

The darkness from his eyes faded and his grip on her loosened so he could place his hands on either side of her head, trapping her. 

"I'm sorry love" He placed his forehead against hers. She could feel his hot breath against her skin and it took everything she had not thought vomit. " why didn't you just say so?"

This is when he really scared her. She knew when his eyes would turn that funny shade and he would give her that look that she was in trouble. When he suddenly turned loving is when she didn't know what to expect from him. 

" Why don't we go upstairs love?" Gavin whispered, his lips on her ear. 

She knew what that meant. "Gavin please" 

"Come on love you need to relax" He grabbed her hand and began pulling her up the steps. 

She used to fight him. She used to fight with every inch of her being. She would scream so loud sometimes that Kingston would knock on the locked door asking if everything was alright. They would always say the same thing. 

Mommy was having a nightmare King.

Once he was finished with her Gavin went outside to the Balcony. Gwen dragged herself into the shower. She sat against the wall and brought her knees up to her chest silently sobbing. If he heard she would only get it worse. She knew she had to do something, say something. The voice tapings started tomorrow. Maybe now that they were going to spend some time apart Gavin would change. He had to. Something had to change.

She let out a gut wrenching half sob- half laugh. 

You want to know the kicker? 

Gwen still loved him.


End file.
